


Travel

by plalligator



Series: Summer Pornathon 2017 [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Threesome - F/M/M, james sterling's sexual crisis, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plalligator/pseuds/plalligator
Summary: This was a terrible idea. James knew it down to his bones.





	Travel

**Author's Note:**

> week 3 of pornathon! 
> 
> warning for impaired consent cause of drunkenness

This was a terrible idea. Jim knew it down to his bones. He was sitting in his hotel room, drinking with Nate Ford and Sophie Devereaux. There was no way this could end well. 

He didn’t even know how they’d found him. He was only supposed to be in the city for a couple days on business, but they’d turned up at his door with a bottle of scotch and twin innocent looks. 

Jim snorted to himself. He should have known. They were two notorious thieves, of course they were up to no good. 

He didn’t want to think about about why he let them in anyway. Except, in not thinking about it, he had come round to thinking about it again. 

Nate was laughing, looking flushed and rumpled, and Jim couldn’t take it anymore. The sound coursed along his nerves like a fire and all of a sudden he was kissing Nate with all the pent-up frustration and ferocity he could muster. 

Jim had just enough time for a moment of clarity, to realize what a terrible mistake he was making, before Sophie leaned down and took him by the chin.

“My turn,” she said, and kissed him. 

He’d never thought—he’d tried not to think—but he saw the way Nate looked at her, her effortless magnetism and glamor. He’d have to have been blind not to see it. And now— 

She pulled back, trailing her fingers down his cheek. He could still dimly remember that this was a bad idea, but that information seemed awfully distant all of a sudden. 

He was drunk. That was it, he was drunk and couldn’t be held responsible for his actions. 

They were on the bed now, and there were hands everywhere. Jim had lost his shirt somehow, and Sophie’s skirt was hiked up around her waist. She was smiling at him like a dare, and he just wished she would stop, he wanted to wipe that smug look off her face, off both their faces— 

He growled. He could smell her soaking through her knickers, and so he pulled them down out of the way and put his mouth on her, taking vicious satisfaction in her gasp. She recovered quickly, grabbing his head and directing him where she wanted him. In return, he doubled his efforts, circling around her clit, teasing till her legs were shaking. When she finally came it was drawn out, pulsing against his face. 

He looked up; Nate was whispering in Sophie’s ear while he teased her nipples. She chuckled low and tilted her head. Their lips met, sweet and tender, trading light kisses back and forth and something clenched in Jim’s chest. For a moment it was like he wasn’t even there. Then Sophie murmured something to Nate and his gaze swung to Jim. He hated it. He kissed Nate again to just to get the weight of that state off of him. 

Nate kissed back, but almost gently, slow and coaxing. Jim snarled in frustration and pushed against him, but Nate had his wrist in a grip with a surprising amount of muscle behind it. Jim was pinned in place, unable to move as Nate dragged a hand across his cock through his trousers. Nate’s own erection was pressing up against Jim’s thigh and they were rutting together, quick and rough, and Nate’s lips were on Jim’s throat. 

He squeezed his eyes closed. 

“Sterling,” said Nate low in his ear. “Look at me.”

Jim opened his eyes, and came so hard he nearly saw stars. 

Oh, but he was going to regret this in the morning.


End file.
